Automatic incident detection has become a relied on feature in command center operations. While various automatic incident detection methods are known, existing methods are unreliable due to excessive false alerts. In the past, data availability was more limited. Today, with the availability of better and more real-time data and systems that can optimize and re-optimize model parameters on a reasonably frequent schedule (e.g., weekly), it is possible to develop better and more robust methods for incident detection.
Since an important function of a command center is to respond to incidents, it is anticipated that the embodiments of the invention will be an important aspect of a modern command center toolkit.